Housesitter
by Kickfan23
Summary: Jack and Jerry do Rudy a favor. They take care of Rudy's mother's house. When Jack forgets the favor. he remembers that Rudy comes home in 6 days. What happens when Jack and Jerry try and fix the problem. Inspired by Kenan and Kel's episode Housesitter


**Inspired by Kenan and Kel's episode Housesitter. Hope you enjoy. With Jack and Jerry. NO! this is not a Jarry fic. I would never write about that! Jerry is just like Kel. they're both dumb. No offense.**

* * *

**_Jack_**

I groaned as I walked in the dojo. I was bored summer hates me. Milton is in Scotland, Kim's in Tennessee visiting her grandma, man I miss my girlfriend. And Jerry and I are stuck in Seaford... With Rudy. I walked past Jerry who was passed out on the mats. I sighed as I used my foot to wake him up.

here in Seaford we usually get heatwaves. Even with one movement you're already sweating. ' Jerry get up" I said. " I don't want to" he complained like a 5-year-old. " Okay, I wouldn't care less if you got eaten by buzzards" I said. " I wouldn't care at all" He said. I rolled my eyes. " Jerry, Where's Rudy?" I asked.

" He's in his office taking a survey over the phone." He answered. Rudy came out of his office with an excited look on his face. " Guy's guess what?" Rudy asked. " You bought an air conditioner?" Jerry asked. " You got a girlfriend?" I asked. " No you people are terrible guessers" Rudy said. " Mother and I are going to Yakama Springs for the whole week" Rudy said.

" I'll miss you very much... Well bye" I said and pushed him to the door. he stopped me and turned around " Jack I want you and Jerry to take care of my house while I'm gone" " Why?" Jerry and I said in unison. " Come I'll show you, why" Rudy said and we walked out in the parking lot.

* Time Skip*

Rudy opened the door to his Mother's house house and we walked in into the living room. We saw pictures of him and his mother. Jerry picked up a picture and looked at it. It was taken on Halloween. Rudy was a black cat and his mom was a witch. Well the broom was covering her face, So we couldn't see what she looked like.

" Rudy is this lady supposed to be your mom?" I asked and pointed at the woman. Rudy walked over to me and looked at the picture. ' yes, why?" He asked. " No reason Rudy it's just that we've never seen your mama" I said. Jerry put the picture back in it's place. " Well mother's not here but I'd like to introduce you to my plants" Rudy said.

" So you have to water them Monday, Wednesday and every other Friday" Rudy explained. " Right, water the plants " I said. Rudy nodded, " they're not just plants, Jack. They're my friends" Rudy said and placed a hand on one of them. he leaned in, then he bursted out laughing as if the plant told him a joke. He nodded and pointed at the plant.

" Speaking of water I have to use the bathroom" Jerry said and walked in a closet. Rudy ran to the closed door. " Jerry that's not a bathroom that's a closet. The bathroom's upstairs" Rudy explained. Jerry opened the door. " Oops, Sorry about your jacket" Ew. Rudy gave Jerry a disgusted look .

" anyways I want to you to meet Swimmy" Rudy said and walked over to the fish tank. " He likes to listen to the oboe" He said and placed the oboe in his mouth. He blew into the instrument. A terrible melody came out of it. he put the oboe aside because he was making us all deaf. " so you got the information right?" he asked.

I nodded. " How about you Jerry?" he asked. " Um... yeah I got it all into my mind" Jerry said and nodded. " Great I'll give you guys a ride home" Rudy said as we walked out of his house. I hope I can do this.

**~ 6 days later ~**

Jerry and I were playing video games at my house, when something didn't feel right in my stomach either that or it's my ninth burrito that I had." Jerry something doesn't feel right" I said. " maybe it's that ninth burrito that you had" he said.

" I don't know man, it just doesn't feel right" I said. I shrugged off that feeling. Then my heart stopped and my eyes widened. " Jerry I think I know what's going on" I said in pure shock. " guilt is eating you up because you broke your daddy's car window?" He asked. Half of that. "No... Rudy's house! He's coming home tonight and we only got 4 hours!" I yelled. " Oh man you're in hot water!" Jerry said. " ME?! what about you?! you agreed to Rudy too!" I yelled. " Oh man you're right! Rudy's gonna kill us

" Well what are we doing sitting around for? We have to fix our problems!" I yelled. " Okay no need to yell" Jerry said and turned off the TV.

We ran all the way towards Rudy's house. I opened the door with the house key Rudy gave me. We walked inside. Dead leaves were everywhere. The plants, all of them were dead. " they were his friends" I said sadly. I walked over to one and placed my hand on one. I laughed like a maniac then stopped. " Jerry the fish!" I said and pointed at the tank.

Jerry ran to the tank and gave me a thumbs up. " Swimmy is alive" I sighed in pure relief. " I'll vacuüm up the leaves and and you feed the fish" I said. I walked in the closet were Jerry did his business and pulled out the vacuum.

**_Jerry_**

I walked in the kitchen and opened up the fridge I pulled out orange soda and steak. I opened up the cabinets and pulled out a bag of potato chips. I walked in the living room. I stood behind the tank and dumped the steak in the tank. ' how about some orange soda?' I asked and poured some. I opened the bag of chips and threw them in.

" I'm done feeding the fish!" I yelled. before I realized I made a mistake.

**_Jack_**

I turned the vacuüm off and turned around. My eyes widen. I walked over to Jerry." Jerry did you give the fish orange soda?" I asked. " Yes, I thought he would be thirsty" He answered. " Thirsty? Thirsty?! Jerry he lives in water how thirsty could he be?!' I yelled.

I grabbed him behind the shirt and lowered him. " Is that a steak in the fish tank?" I asked. " yep" he replied. We both stood up. " So then what are the yellow things floating around in the water?" I asked again. "oh you mean the potato chips?" He answered. "ah yes of course the potato chips, Jerry... WHY?!" I asked clearly stressed out.

" You told me to feed the fish" He said. " Fish eat fish food, not people food that stuff could kill him" I said and quickly realized. " I'm going to go get a bowl" I ran to the kitchen and searched in the cabinets. I pulled out a bowl and filled it up with water. I realized this bowl had holes. " bowl with the holes!, bowl with the holes!"

I tossed the bowl aside and grabbed the fruit bowl. " Sorry fruit" throwing the fruit out I filled the bowl with water. before walking in the living room.

**_Jerry_**

" Oh I'm so sorry little fishy!" I said. " Oh I know what'll cheer you up" I lit up and grabbed the oboe. I played the oboe in a jazz way. I stopped playing. " You can't even here me!" I said then stuck the oboe inside the water. I played the oboe before my eye caught the vacuüm " wait a minute" I grabbed the vacuüm and turned the suction on. Sucking all the murky water I cleaned the fish tank.

Jack came in seconds later with a bowl in his hands. The bowl slipped from his fingers and it broke.

**_Jack_**

I dropped the bowl. and stared at the now empty tank. " Jerry! What happened!?" I asked through clenched teeth. " I cleaned the fish tank" Jerry said. " Now the fish is in vacuüm!" I yelled. " OH NO! HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Jerry yelled. He ran to the vacuüm and tore the dirt bag. Water fell out of but no fish. " Where the heck could that fish be?!" I asked. " the oboe!" Jerry said and grabbed it. He looked inside the bell. " OH NO! I'LL SAVE YOU LITTLE FISHY!" Jerry screamed. He took the bell out and blew on it.

The fish flew out and landed on the floor. Jerry ran to the fish and grabbed it. " Hurry Jack this fish is slimy! and it's tickling me!" Jerry said and started laughing. I found a small trophy and filled it up with water. " Jerry drop the fish in here" I said and placed the trophy under his hands. He dropped the fish in and I placed the trophy it on the coffee table.

I took out a notepad and started writing. " Okay so all we need to do is buy new plants, fix the vacuüm, fix the bowl, fill the tank with water, drop little Swimmy in and we could go home" I said in monotone. " Oh and don't forget the oboe" Jerry pointed out. " Thanks Jerry" I said and wrote it down. " This has been one busy day" Jerry said and drank the water in the trophy! " Jerry don't swallow the fish!"I said. Jerry and I both got the trophy. We started fighting over it slipped from our fingers and it broke. " Jerry throw the fish in the bathtub or something" I ordered. " And I'll stay here and fix the vacuüm and the oboe... Just go!" I said

Rudy's gonna hate us.

**_Jerry_**

I ran upstairs and put the fish in my hands. I found the bathroom and opened the door. I turned the water on with my fingers. " Let me check the water" I said and stuck my foot out. Feeling the water with my foot it was perfect. I threw Swimmy in and ran downstairs to help Jack out.

" Jerry grab the keys we're gonna get some plants" Jack said. I saw the keys sitting on the table. I laughed and followed Jack out the door. But then I felt like I forgot something.

**~ one shopping spree later ~**

**_Jack_**

Jerry and I opened a window in the back. Since Jerry forgot the keys. " Man, I can't believe we got locked outside Rudy's home" Jerry said. " Jerry remember when I told you ' Jerry grab the keys?" I asked. " Yeah" Jerry said. " Why didn't you?!" I asked.

I was clearly frustrated curse you Rudy! Curse you! " You were serious about that?" He asked. " YES!" " Oh I thought you told me a joke" he said. " Jerry if I told you a joke it would've been funny!" I explained. " I don't know I've heard your jokes before" he said.

" Just come on" I said and helped Jerry inside. I climbed the window but my foot broke that faucet. I quickly jumped down. I took out my pencil and wrote down " Fix Faucet" " Come on help me find something to stop the faucet from leaking" I said and looked around. Jerry grabbed the curtains and shoved them in the broken faucet. " No not the curtains, man!" I said and took them off and replaced them with a yellow rubber glove.

I walked in the living and sat down on the couch and rubbed my temples. This is a disaster!

**_Jerry_**

I turned the oven and shoved the curtains in. I closed the door with my foot. and did a mini dance. " AWW MAN!" I heard Jack yell.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked as I walked in. " It's raining on the inside that's what's wrong" He said.

**_Jack_**

Then it hit me like the time I hit my head on the coffee table. " Jerry when you put the fish in the bathtub did you turn off the water?" I asked. " No" He said. " Why?!" I asked. " The bathtub wasn't full" he said. I sighed and pulled out the notepad. I wrote down " Call Plumber" The wall began making a crack then the toilet fell down. " And fix toilet"

"Jerry go turn off the water" Jerry obeyed and ran upstairs. I started pacing before Jerry fell out of the sky. " Jerry!" I ran over to him and helped him up. " I'm alright" He said. I sighed my stress levels going higher.

" this is so bad, so bad! Do you know what it is?!" I said

" bad?" he asked

" Well, It's not good!" I pointed out.

Things can't get any worse can it? " Police open up!" Oh great I just had to jinx it.

" Sorry you must've gotten the wrong house we're not the police" Jerry said. " No We're the police, opening up is what we need you to do!" the cop said. " ooh he sounds mad!" Jerry said. I opened the door. the two police en walked inside.

" Well hello officers what brings you two here?" I asked. " We got a call from the neighbors that they saw two teenagers breaking in this house" One of them said. " Is it raining in here?" The other cop asked. **(I'm just gonna call them Ralph and Bryan) **" Yes" I said shamefully. " Alright we just want to know what happened Ralph said" Well you see, Jack and I accidentally killed Rudy's friends, except for Swimmy he's upstairs in the bathroom" Jerry told them. " WHAT?!" They both said.

" No, No um that's not it-" Jerry cut me off. " Yes it is you have to keep up Jack" Jerry said. " Jerry just zip it!" I said. Then we started babbling things and I won our little arguement.

" You see this is kinda funny to explain but not haha funny" I said and stepped on the coffee table. My foot broke the table. I took out the notepad and wrote down " Fix table" I took my foot out. " Just explain" Ralph said rudely

" No, it's just that we were...and he was...and AW MAN WE'RE GOING TO JAIL!" I said. I started panicking before Ralph spoke up. " Are you geniuses cooking something?" He asked. " Yeah I smell something too" Bryan said.

" No" I replied. I turned around and saw smoke coming out from the kitchen. " Fire in the kitchen!" I yelled. I grabbed Jerry and ran in the kitchen. It was really hot and I could barely see. I looked at the glove. It was big and about to explode. I poked it and it popped. Water erupted and I stepped in the way. " That's better" I said in relief. I stepped out and looked at Jerry. Jerry grabbed the phone and screamed "HELP!"

Ralph and Bryan walked in momentarily. Ralph opened the oven and took out two burned curtains. He threw them to the ground. " That's it you two are coming with us to downtown" Ralph said. " No not yet we have a lot of things to fix" I said. I started listing the items before...

"Hey guys I'm home... JACK!...JERRY!"

" We'd be more than happy to go with you" I said as the cops took us away.

* * *

Luckily for us Rudy bailed us out and told us his mother wanted to remodel the house anyways. We told Milton and Kim about the disaster. Kim slapped me for going to jail but then forgave me. Jerry told my dad that I broke his car window and so I'm grounded. Jerry got grounded for going into jail and causing me stress.

All of that disaster happened over some dead plants that turned into a huge problem.

And that's our Houseitter story

* * *

**Hello beautiful people! I brought you a one-shot that popped in my mind. I saw the episode Housesitter on saturday on Teenick and so i thought it would make a perfect one-shot. If you want to see that episode go to YouTube and type in Kenan and Kel Housesitter. Like or not Please review**

**If you've seen Kenan and Kel that's great. It was a really good show. But I have to confess something.**

**I DROPPED THE SCREW...IN THE TUNA!**

**haha lol I loved that catchphrase.**

**Anywho I want you to Drink a lot of orange soda! and be crazy and weird!**


End file.
